youkaiandthemiko
by seshygirl04
Summary: KagSess! Kagome gets invited to stay at Sesshomaru's castle! Will sparks fly? Who knows... but Kagome has a really cool tattoo!
1. The invite!

Sesshygirl04: Hey, this was my first fic! It got banned, but I'm fixing it now!

Posef: (clears throat)

Sesshygirl04: oh yeah, this is my oh so special muse (says is sarcastic voice)

Posef: Posef is VERY special

Sg04: yeah, in your own little way.

Posef: hey!

Sg04: WELL! On with the story!

"What?" Kagome asked as her friends tried to tell her what they had been doing for the past few days.

"Kagome, we have been talking to Sesshomaru for a while and he said to tell you to "drop by any time at my castle" (A/U: hint hint wink wink).

'Ok, the prince of ice has taken a liking to me, and he has been talking to my friends without killing them? Something is definitely wrong here.' Kagome thought. "Well, maybe it's a trap. I mean you don't really expect him to be all warm and open, when he's the ice prince, do you?"

"Kagome, we trust him now, he has no need to kill you or harm you in any way." Sango had been trying to explain this to her all morning. "Geez Kagome, just go and see him, will you?"

"Alright, but if I get hurt, you are being held responsible!" She yelled in a huff and said, "Well, how am I supposed to get there?" (InuYasha wasn't all that happy about the idea of her going to his brother so he's out of the question).

"Come here Kilala" Sango called to her fire demon.

"Sango, no! She's yours and you need her!"

"Kagome, she will only be taking you there. It's not like we will be lost without her! She will come bake to us when she sees that you are safe inside the castle."

"Alright, alright. I'll take her. But promise that you won't die while I'm gone."

"Sure thing!" Sango promised. 'Just as long as that houshi keeps his hands to himself!' Sango thought.

Little did they know that the lord of the western lands was listening to their conversation. He felt very disappointed when she doubted him, I mean, he had tried to kill her many times before, but only to get her out of his mind. He couldn't take it anymore! He had to have her at his house, close to him. He had long since told himself that he had loved her.

'Wow, I'm going to meet the totally hot demon lord! Yes! This world is being extra good to me!' Kagome had long since told herself that she hadn't loved the hanyou. Instead, she liked Sesshomaru.

'What is this? She is exited?' He had smelled excitement while getting lost in her scent. 'Well, maybe I do have a chance to win her heart.' He thought this while a smile crept its way onto his lips. He had been watching her for a while, masking his scent, and scowling when so long ago; Kagome had shown feelings for his baka brother.

Sg04: Mmkay people! Review dammit! It will be payment for getting my story banned!

Posef: yeah you jack- hammers? Heh, we're trying this new not swearing thing… she (points to me) thought it would be less tempting to put the lemon back in there.

Sg04: well we won't do it! You damn people had to go and keep on reviewing and saying stuff like, "We want a lemon", "A lemon would make this so much more better!" "You should totally write a lemon!" well if you send me crap like that, then you'll get an email yelling at you!

Posef: be cool and stay in school people! Peace out!


	2. On the Way!

Seshygirl04: hey yall, I'm sorry for the update delay, but I had finals to um…. "study" for. He he, at least I'm still on the honor role.

Posef: You never study; you make Posef do all of the work!

Sg04: Can it you fool! Um…no comment.

Posef: quick! Get a camera! She's speechless!

Sg04: yeah well, on with the story!

At the Western Castle-

"Jaken," the happy Sesshomaru called. Wait, HAPPY? He must have got it BAD!

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken had been playing, no, tortured by an antsy Rin all day long.

"We will be having an important guest here and I wish that you do not disturb us." 'Yes, we will need to talk about some things without interruption, and I need to woe her before my over-protective brother comes.' He knew that InuYasha saw Kagome as a sister, but he could never see her as anything less then a courtship partner. 'I believe that she is old enough to start courting.' He thought as a smile crept onto his lips. Wow, first he's happy, and then he's smiling? What the hell is this! Oh yeah, it's my fan fiction.

"May I ask who it is?" Jaken asked about ready to run at the look Sesshomaru was giving him. 'If looks could kill…' He shivered at the thought. 'I would probably be dead 120 times over!'

"She is important and that is all you need to know, Jaken." He sensed her at about an hour away. 'Hmmmm… it must be nice to always have her scent around.' He fingered the bottle that could trap a scent in it and would never leave. He would come up to her while she would be sleeping, and then he would get her scent it the bottle. 'And not to mention a wonderful look at her body.' Sesshomaru grinned as he walked away from a seriously traumatized Jaken.

Back with Kagome-

"Ohhhhhh this feels good!" Kagome had finally stopped and was now in one of the closest springs to Sesshomaru's castle. She would camp out here because it was close to nighttime and Kirara needed to rest.

The said fire demon was sitting by Kagome on shore. She was giving herself a bath at that point. She noticed that it was about to rain, so she caught Kagome's attention and they set out to look for a shelter after Kagome dried off and dressed. They found a rather large village after about seven minuets of looking. They met a nice couple that owned a large hut and stayed there for the night.

Neither of them noticed that a certain hanyou had been watching them for a while. (I'll give you a hint; I'm not putting Naraku in my story!). InuYasha thought he would just go for a walk, but instead ended up following Kagome. He smiled when he saw her in the spring. 'She looks so beautiful, NO! I will not betray my mate!' He frowned at the thought but smiled despite his evil thoughts. He could already smell his mate as he left Kagome to find his mate.

Kagome and Kirara went out again towards the castle, 'I wonder if Sesshomaru is worried because I didn't show up faster than he thought. Ha, what am I thinking! Sesshomaru wouldn't care!' But, in fact, he was about to throw Jaken out of the window until he saw her coming up to his magic barrier.

"Um…Sesshomaru, I can't get through." She had sensed his shield but didn't want to disable it, if she even could. She didn't bother to shout because she knew that he could hear her with his yokai hearing. "Could you please let your shield down?"

"Oh, so that's who you were talking about! That's the 'important guest', your pathetic brother's wench?" Ok now, Jaken doesn't know when to shut up, does he?

For that, Sesshomaru threw him out of the window and all Kagome could see, was a tinny dot flying across the lawn. She almost felt pity for him, until she saw who he was. Then she didn't care whether or not he lived. 'Stupid toad'. Kagome saw a white figure walking across the lawn. She soon figured that he was Sesshomaru. "Can I get in?" she asked, even a little rudely. He hadn't exactly won her total respect, even if he was cute.

'Hm… she is very persistent. I like a girl who goes straight to the point.' He murmured something under his breath and the shield went away. She came closer to him but stopped as soon as they were in arms reach. She knew that she liked him, but she still didn't trust him. And that was the reason she was there. By now Kirara left her to go back to Songo. 'Stupid cat, I wish she could be here I don't really fell safe around him. I know that my friends have trusted him, but I don't want to seem easy to get.'

"Would you care to go inside and see your chambers? I will be happy to give you a tour around my home, if you would like." As soon as she nodded her head, she found that she was walking with Sesshomaru's tail around her waist. She blushed at the contact and this did not go unnoticed by the yokai lord. He smiled and this didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. 'He looks so handsome when he smiles.' Then she thought, 'why is Sesshomaru smiling? Is it because of me? Oh kami, let it be me.'

With InuYasha-

"My love, she is away, and now we can meet without all of the secrecy."

"But InuYasha, I'm sure that she wouldn't mind knowing about us, I do wish that you would tell her."

"Well last time I checked, she had feelings toward me. And I think of her like a sister, I don't want her to be hurt."

"She will find out sooner or later, so why don't you go and get her, and tell her?"

"Because, she is with my brother."

"Well why don't we go together and tell her there?"

"As much as I don't like the idea of seeing my brother… I guess we should, but let's not take too long getting there." With that, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. She whined for more, but he just started to go to his brother's domain. She laughed playfully and followed him.

Sg04: no lemons so far! Yay! I'm so cool!

Posef: yeah… O . o you keep thinking that.

Sg04: Just click the damn button!


	3. Guts and Gore

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha, Miroku is gay, Naraku is giving out shards for charity, and Sesshomaru's good friends with Mr. Rogers.

Sehygirl04: hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in so long, I had sesshygirl3 on the phone with me for a long time and she wouldn't leave me alone to do this.

Posef: yeah, that's why you hung up on her.

Ssg04: yeah, that was funny. Ok, people wanted to know how I got Posef's name, well, I was sitting by the computer thinking of a name. I thought, why not just pull a few letters out of the air? Well, that didn't work, so I noticed a lot of letters around me, and so I just used them in the order that I saw them in. And so, I got the name Posef.

Posef: such a touching story. I remember the day like it was yesterday. (Wipes tears away from eyes) oh, and if you want to know, I'm a girl muse.

Ssg04: ok then, voila, it' the story!

With Sesshomaru and Kagome-

"Milord, Rin needs to take a bath, she is so smelly." Oh, my… Jaken never knows what to say does he?

And with that, he was thrown into the stone wall across from Sesshomaru. "Jaken, why is it that you never know when to shut up?"

"Sesshomaru, Rin and I would like to take a bath." Kagome and Rin had come in at the point where Sesshomaru tossed Jaken into the wall leaving a 13in. hole in the wall.

"Rin, show Kagome and yourself to the bathing room. I might have to come in there if you two don't come out in less than a half hour." (Ok, I know that they don't have that time measurement, but it was just to show you how much time it will take them. I will be using these modern… things throughout the story.) All he heard was Kagome mumbling something about perverts. 'Well, at least I am nothing like her monk friend that asks every pretty girl he meets to bear his child.' The very thought of him almost made him laugh. (I know it does with me, ha ha ha ha ha.)

In the bathing room-

"Kagome, I was wondering, what is it like to have a mother?" Rin asked.

"Well, mothers are always caring and doing things to make you happy. They love you no matter what you do, sort of like when I got this tattoo." She turned around and there was a tattoo of a small bat with blood dripping off of its fangs on her lower back.

"Wow, how did you get that picture so clearly put on your back?"

"Well, its painful and it bleeds for a while, but I couldn't feel any of it. My friends got me drunk enough to let them do this to me although I did want one, but I don't think that you should get one."

"But why not?"

"Because, in my time, you cant get one until your 18." (Ok, lets just say that they already know that she's from the future.)

"Awww, but I want one."

"Ladies, I want you two at the…" He couldn't believe what he saw on Kagome's lower back. "Kagome, what is that picture on your back?"

Kagome's back was toward him tying to hide her chest from him, but instead she gave him a pretty good view of her tattoo. "It's called a tattoo, and I only kept it as a reminder of my friends that InuYasha wont let me see."

"Is it a sign of your clan?" (Ha ha ha ha ha, stupid isn't he?)

"No, it's just something that I wanted to get, and it's none of your business."

'Ah…but it is my business what my future mate does.' "But why a bat?"

"Because, bats are my favorite animals."(Just like me! I love bats.) "And do you mind, I mean its not like I can get out with you standing there!"

"Sure you can! I did." Rin had already gotten out of the indoor springs and began to dry off.

"Well Rin, you see Sesshomaru as a father figure, but I see him as a regular person." 'Maybe as a person who can be a little more then a friend.'

"I will leave you alone, but when you come out, I will want to talk to you."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, thank you." Sesshomaru went out and then Kagome turned towards Rin. "You see, you can't get one or your father will ask you more questions than needed." The little girl giggled as she put her obi on. Kagome got out, dried herself, and went out of the room with Rin hanging onto her leg.

Kagome's quarters-

"Ok Sesshomaru, in the future, people who like things a lot have it tattooed on themselves." 'Why is this taking so long to explain?' "And my favorite animal is the bat, so my friends got me drunk, and let a person put this on me." She said as she pointed to the thing through her shirt. "What are you doing?" He had rolled her over on the bed and pulled her shirt up (she was on her back you hentais).

"Why doesn't it wash off in water, or smudge?" He was rubbing it with his thumb tying to smudge it.

"Because it is dyed into many skin layers, so that it won't just peel off with the first layer. And will you let me up?" She was kinda enjoying the rubbing, but she was in a very uncomfortable position.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that." He was sort of leaning over her in attempt to see more of the tattoo, even though it was the size of a poker card. It looked sort of wrong if you can picture it in your mind, but then you are a hentai just like me! And that is how one of the servants found them, in that position.

"Sorry if I am disturbing anything my lord, but one of the humans in your land is here and in dire need of your help. My apologies to the both of you." By now Kagome was about as red as the blood on the bat's fangs.

"N-n-n-no! You weren't disturbing anything!" She said in a rather high-pitched tone. "We were only discussing how long I would be staying here."

'Oh yeah sure, I'll believe that when I turn into a human.' The servant thought as he went out of the room.

"I have to go now, you can go to the dining hall with Rin and eat there. I will probably be back when you are done eating, so don't wait for me." Sesshomaru went out of the room and headed towards his study where no doubt the human was.

"Ok, now, where did he say Rin's room was?"

"Down the hall and three doors to the right." Said Sesshomaru who was already at hid study door.

"Oh yeah, he can hear me cant he?"

"Yes, I can."

"Alright, now you are just being stupid!" No answer… "I know you hear me Sesshomaru!" 'He acts so immature sometimes.' She went to Rin's room and led her to the dining hall that Sesshomaru had showed her earlier.

Sesshomaru's study-

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure to finally see you." He said as he bowed down so that his nose almost touched the ground.

"Make it quick human." He said with no sneer at the word human. (I think that he's too soft in this scene.) The human did seem a little familiar.

"Milord, my village is under attack by a wind witch (more like wind bitch). They say that she is a minion of Naraku. We cant save our village by ourselves. Please help us milord."

"And why should I help you? Your village does not concern me, however if she attacks another village, I will relieve the Earth of herself." 'Why is this human so dumb as to think that I don't sense the assassin behind me?' He turned around and backhanded the woman sent to kill him. She got knocked down but still proceeded to try to hit the demon lord. (How stupid are these people? I mean, do they think that they can just waltz right in there and try to kill the youngest, but strongest taiyokai?)

"I am Onigana Yenshi, you have killed my father, and I will kill you." The supposed man in need of help said.

"Ah, so that is where I know you from. I killed your father right in front of you didn't I? Your father was nothing compared to the lesser yokai I have fought in the past. He was weak, and so are you."

This just about did it for Onigana and so he pulled out a sword. Sesshomaru wasn't even breaking a sweat in keeping the other human from dirtying his clothing. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Onigana yelled out as he leapt forward trying to hit Sesshomaru. Right then, Sesshomaru killed the human that was still trying to hit Sesshomaru by slitting her thought and letting her bleed to death on his carpet. "Such a shame, I really liked that carpet too."

"No! You killed my sister!"

"Oh dear, was that your sister? I am so sorry that you had to see that before you died." Then he took one of his claws and jabbed it into Onigana's liver. He took it out and jabbed it again into his spleen. He brought the claw (it was still inside of his spleen) up to cut through his heart, cutting it completely in two. "Well, that will just about spoil my appetite for dinner. I'll get a servant to tell Kagome and Rind that I won't be joining them for dinner. I will also need a servant to clean this up." He surveyed the mess of blood and guts around him. 'Oh yes, I definitely wont be 'eating' dinner today, its not like I need it any way. Oh kami, get this stench of human out of this room. I use this room daily.'

Seshygirl04: wasn't that _wonderful_ I mean, the guts and gore. It was so cool!

Posef: are you feeling ok?

Sg04: whatever, it was still cool.

Posef: and you say that I'm the special one.

Sg04: well… ok, you got me there. I just want Sesshygil3 to know that I am not going to put lemon OR lime in my story! No mater how much you beg, I am NOT going to put one in it!

Posef: Sesshygirl3 is a hentai.

Sg04: yeah, she is… but I'm one too, aren't we all?

CLICK THE BUTTON!


	4. Uh, yeah

Disclaimer- if I owned InuYasha, then the damn mangas would be there when you went to the store!

Seshygirl04: hey all, how is your summer going? Mine is full of my stupid family telling me that I need to get out. But I would like to stay at the computer and read all day.

Posef: yeah, were sorry for the supposedly "long" wait.

Ssg04: ok, first off, Sesshygirl3 is NOT to call me and tell me that I haven't updated in a long time, because I will update when she stops calling every day!

Posef: at least get off the phone or something close to that! Poor Seshygirl04 had to listen to silence for more than one whole hour!

Ssg04: so, from now on, Sesshygirl3 is not to call me constantly! Now, the story!

Posef: Posef sees dead people. (rocks back and forth in the corner).

Ssg04: …, (stares) ok then! Now for the story!

"Hey Rin," Kagome and Rin were sadly left alone to eat after a servant had told them that Sesshomaru couldn't join them at dinner.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to know, does Sesshomaru not eat with you often?"

"Yes, but when he does, he doesn't eat much." She said in a sad tone.

'Maybe it's because the food isn't worthy of him or something.' She thought sarcastically. But she was partly right; he liked to think that he was only worthy of food when he really needed it. Otherwise, he just didn't need it. "So you usually eat alone?"

"Not all the time, sometimes a young servant will come and eat with me. But now you're here!" 'And thank goodness she is, because I really didn't like the servant. He was so sloppy.'

'Wow, old fluffy doesn't really know how to raise a child.' She felt sorry for the poor child, but still kept that smile on.

They talked about Kagome's time through the rest of dinner. When they finished eating, they went to their quarters to sleep.

In Kagome's Room-

She looked in her very large wardrobe for a nightgown. She finally found a black one with a crescent moon and stars on the back. On the front, there was a very nice picture of a sunrise; there were reds, purples, and oranges.

Her room had blood red walls, and black furniture. The sheets were iridescent and a very fine silk. 'Well, I guess that he likes to impress his guests.' She thought as she climbed into her bed. Then there was a knock at the door. (Gee, I wonder who it is).

She went to the door and opened it to greet her guest. And at the door was none other than…

(He he he, cliffies are good! I could leave you there to think about whom it is, but I'm not THAT evil. Oh well.)

"Hello Jaken." She said but still didn't let him in. (I bet it wasn't who you thought is was, was it?)

"Hello madam, lord Sesshomaru wants to talk to you milady. I'm sure that he wanted you to leave immediately."

"Yes, lead me to him." She demanded. 'I wonder what he wants now.'

"Yes milady. He didn't say what he wanted though." 'And so he sends the poor faithful servant to get the filthy disgusting human.'

They walked to the library, since the smell of human (no less their guts) was still all over the study. Along the hall, there were many tapestries and paintings on the walls. They all had many famous fights that led Sesshomaru's father (sorry, I don't know his name) to his great reputation. There were a couple of paintings of a very pretty woman that had many qualities of Sesshomaru. And then it hit her; it was his mother! She was probably the most beautiful woman that Kagome had ever seen. She had silver hair and a good figure. "She was very beautiful, wasn't she?" Came a voice from behind her.

She hadn't sensed Sesshomaru who now, was a little too close. "Yes, I was just thinking that she is probably the most beautiful woman I will ever see."

'I thought that too, but then I met you.' He smirked at the thought of her reaction would be if he told her that. "My father was foolish to leave her, now she isn't around anymore because he was too busy with that whore. The whore cheated on my father, but she erased any indication of her secret lover so that father wouldn't notice. Well one day, I caught her before she could even erase the scent from her. She didn't notice me in the corner, and so, I was the only one who knew, that is until now."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so sorry, about your mother and the deceiving of your father. I can't imagine what it would be like to see all of that happening."

"Well, that's what Jaken is for; to alleviate my stress. He does a great job of it too. And he also provides that stress reliever for Rin too. I believe that she beats him with his staff." By now, Kagome had broken out into a fit of giggles. He smiled at her innocent appearance, 'but get on her bad side and…' He shivered at the thought.

"Yes, I saw him flying across the lawn when I had arrived. He went far."

"Sometimes he gets me angry. And so, I have to punish him."

"Oh really, what did he do?"

"He insulted something very precious to me."

"And what was that?" She now faced him completely, so that they were even closer.

"That doesn't matter right now, I called you down here to speak to me about Kouga. He has been making trouble with your companions on my lands. The people had been resting quietly, when they hear him yelling something about 'his woman.'"

She got very angry with that, he not only annoys them, but also quiet towns' people. "He is under the impression that I am his woman, and so, every few months, he comes to get me. He is very irritating and I wish that he would just get over the fact that I am not his woman!"

'What? Someone else wants her? Why do I always have competition with the things I want? Sure it isn't always a woman, but still, I shouldn't have to compete for everything I want.'

With InuYasha-

"Hun, can't we just rest this once?"

"No! I swear, you're just like Kagome sometimes." This was the fourth time that she had asked this question in the past thirty seconds. "And if I didn't say yes five seconds ago, then what makes you think that I will now?"

"Oh fine, just be the grump that we all know you are. You won't do anything that anyone else wants, not even if you need it too!"

"And who said that I need to rest? I don't for I am InuYasha, the great-

"Air-head, that's what you are."

"Fine, we'll rest! Just stop asking me every three seconds!"

"Yay!"

And they rested in a clearing in the woods near Sesshomaru's castle. They were going to tell Kagome that they were mated, and to see how well she was doing with his half-brother.

Ssg04: okie dokie! Well, that's another wonderful chapter from the all great and powerful, Seshygirl04!

Posef: no! The dead people are coming after me!

Ssg04: you need ritlen. I think that will help, it calms people who have A.D.D. (attention deficit disorder).

Posef: Posef does not have A.D.D!

Ssg04: you just keep saying that.


	5. interesting dreams

Seshygirl04: hello, I hope that all of you will check out my new story, Late Night Skate. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. As for Don't eat yellow snow, I understand. Tell your brother to shut the deuce up!

Posef: deuce? What does that mean?

Seshygirl04: uh… it's nothing Posef, nothing. (mumbles under breath) at least nothing that young ears should hear.

Posef: what was that? I thought I heard you say something.

Ssh04: yeah, I said want an ear of corn? (Holds out an ear of corn).

Posef: boy, do I ever!

Ssg04: okay, well no, Kikyou is not mated to InuYasha.

With InuYasha and his Mate That is Not Kikyou-

"InuYasha, why did that wolf yokai want to rip your head off? He was saying something about his woman, you haven't been cheating on me have you?" she said teary-eyed.

"What? NO, I mean no, he likes to think that Kagome is his woman. And since I am in charge of her, he thinks that I lost her!" They had just finished fighting with Kouga, and they were resting in the same clearing that we left them in. They had just sat down when he came along and they had to convince him that InuYasha didn't loose her, and that he didn't do anything to make her leave.

Satshoma (his mate) smiled instantly and jumped on him. "I love you more than you know InuYasha, and I can get very jealous." She didn't give him a chance to retort, because she kissed him. They broke the kiss for they needed air.

"Satshoma, I love you too, but I still try to hide my jealousy because I know that you won't leave me. Remember, dog yokais mate for life." She hugged him and laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her back.

"Now we can go to the castle, and see how your friend is doing!" she said and jumped up. InuYasha and Satshoma ran off towards Sesshomaru's castle.

With Kagome-

They heard a crash of probably the main doors and a person shouting, "Where's my woman!?!"

"Oh kami, can he just figure out that I'm not his woman!?!"

Kouga stormed in the library and saw Kagome. "Kagome my love," he walked up to her and kissed her hand, "come leave with me and live a happy life… with me."

"Kouga, you know that I love you, just not as much as you love me. I love you as a brother, nothing more, nothing less." She inched away from him as he backed her up into the corner. They had totally forgotten that Sesshomaru was still in the room.

"Kagome, I love you too much to lose you!" he almost shouted and then he kissed her. His kiss wasn't the one that you could say was elegant and sweet full with passion, no; it was a forceful, lustful one. Kagome whimpered because he had bitten her lip.

They heard a possessive growl behind them, and Kouga instantly broke away from the kiss. Sesshomaru then told Kouga in a language only demons knew, "Stay away from what is mine, and I shall spare your life." Kouga looked like he was about to shit his pants, and slowly backed away. "Now Kagome, go and sleep. I will send a servant to wake you up later." Kagome walked away after thanking Sesshomaru. She walked out of the door but not before giving a sympathetic glance to Kouga, she knew that Sesshomaru could get a little mean sometimes.

'I wonder what that was about, what did he tell Kouga that made him look like that? And what was with that growl? It sounded possessive. Was the other thing the he said to Kouga a warning? Maybe that's why he spoke it in a different language.' She shook her head, 'No, he wouldn't be possessive of me, would he? No, only in my dreams.' She didn't realize it, but she had already walked straight into her room. She sighed and went over to her bead and slowly went to sleep.

Kagome's dream-

She found herself in a meadow, she was running away from something, but she didn't know what. She heard a voice in the same language that Sesshomaru had used earlier. Only this time, she understood it. It was the same line that Sesshomaru had used before, and she knew it was the same because why? Well, she didn't know how she knew that it was the same thing, but it was saying, "Stay away from what is mine, and I shall spare your life." It said as she heard growling and claws ripping at something. She then found out that she wasn't running away from something, she was running towards something.

She got there and saw, Sesshomaru and Kouga fighting, with herself walking out of the room she was in only just before. "I warn you, this is a fight to the death for Kagome!" Then they lunged at each other. "NO!" she shouted, but they couldn't hear her. They also couldn't see her, and she could only watch as Kouga got ripped to shreds. Blood and guts and who knows what, were splattered all over the place. Then he, her only true love looked straight at her. He suddenly appeared right in front of her, and he grabbed her by the waist. He looked in her eyes and said, "You have the most beautiful eyes, and I will enjoy waking to see them, starring at me. I love you my Kagome, will you become my mate?"

"Oh Sesshomaru, I love you too, but you killed Kouga. I loved him like a brother! And I looked up to him." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry my love, it had to be done, or else I would loose you forever." He said as he pulled her into a comforting hug. "Please stop crying, it pains me to see you cry."

She sniffled a little and smiled up at him. Then the image began to get all blurry. "No, Sesshomaru, don't leave me!" she yelled as he faded away from her. Then she found herself in a stream, washing the grime off and singing a song that her mother used to sing to her to calm her down when she was crying like mad because her father had died.

She sensed him there, but she didn't bother to acknowledge him. She dipped into the water to get the soap out of her hair. She stayed down and swam to the edge where her clothes were. She dried off and got out her clothes. Then she heard him drop down from the tree he had been in. He came up from behind her and enclosed her in his arms. "Hello Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you again." She said as she relaxed into his embrace.

"As it is you. Kagome," he said as he turned her around to face him. She blushed at her state of undress. "You are beautiful." He said as he grabbed around her waist and pulled her towards him. They were completely pressed up against each other. She felt his hardness against her. "Please tell me if I am being too forward, but I want to be in you tonight Kagome, I want to be the one to make you scream tonight. Please, join me and we can be together forever. Kagome, I need to have you," he said in a husky voice.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I will go with you, thank you for asking. Kouga never asked me. I love you Sesshomaru." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. They kissed with a passion and soon had to stop for air. They went to a clearing that provided the privacy that they needed and sounds of their lovemaking were heard throughout the night. Then she heard it, a knocking noise. There it was again! She was waking up and she would have to leave this paradise. She looked beside her to see Sesshomaru's body fading away from her. She sighed and then before she knew it, she was awake.

Out of Kagome's Dream-

She went up to the door and opened it. It was the servant who was supposed to be waking her up, "Sorry milady, but I couldn't get in, your door was locked." She said as she took a low bow.

"That's alright, well I'm up now, and you can leave." She went back in her room and picked out a silk kimono with a purple dragon going around from her torso, to her feet. The background was a light purple in contrast to the almost black dragon. When she was sure that she looked alright, she went to go to Rin's room so that she could walk her down to breakfast.

She stopped in front of her door and softly knocked on it. She didn't want to wake her up if she wasn't already awake. The door opened up to reveal a very perky Rin. "Hello Rin, would you like to walk with me to the dining room?"

"Yes I would! Will you wait a minute for me to get my hair up?" Of course she couldn't go anywhere without her ponytail. She came back a minuet later and they proceeded to walk to the dining room. When they arrived there, Sesshomaru was already sitting there, waiting for them to arrive. They sat down and started eating.

'Why does she have the faint smell of arousal on her? Maybe she was dreaming of my baka brother.' With this in mind, he asked her, "Did you have pleasant dreams Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and mentally smacked herself; of course he would smell her arousal! "Um, yes I did, thank you for asking Sesshomaru." She blushed even further when she realized that she said almost the same thing in her dream when he asked her if she would…

Sesshomaru saw her blush and confirmed his thought before true; that she had been dreaming of his brother last night.

The rest of breakfast was spent in awkward silence. Kagome had wanted to go and wash herself all morning since she realized that Sesshomaru could smell her arousal. And after breakfast, she got that chance. "Rin, would you like to take a bath with me?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed with the new word that Kagome had taught her. And with that, they went to the bathing room. When they got there, they immediately went in.

"Hey Kagome?" Rin called.

"Yeah. What do you want Rin?" she asked as she went over to Rin.

"When can I get one off those again? I forgot what you told me." She said as she pointed to the bat on Kagome's back. (And don't worry; this tattoo thing does have a meaning).

"Oh, Rin you don't need to worry about that, besides, lord Sesshomaru wouldn't let you get one in one million years." Rin frowned at this statement.

"Well then, can we go into the future one million years?" she said in a cheery voice.

"Rin, you still can't get one until your 18. Going into the future won't change your age. And besides, you won't want the same thing when your old and grown up, you'll have different interests and this will be with you all your life." 'Why is this taking so long to explain?'

They didn't notice, but Sesshomaru had been staring at Kagome the whole time.

"Kagome, what did you dream of last night? Sesshomaru wanted to know, so it must be interesting." Kagome froze at this question.

"Well, actually, I was dreaming about him." She said a little nervous, because she felt a presence in the room. But she assumed that it was a servant, and they wouldn't relay the information to him.

'She was dreaming about me? No, she must mean him as InuYasha.'

"Him?" asked Rin trying to figure out who 'him' could be. She still wasn't sure of what the word meant exactly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. He was very kind in my dream, and he made me happy, and at the same time scream." She blushed as she realized that she was only talking to a child.

"Was he scaring you, is that why you were screaming?"

"Uh… you could say that, sort of. But he didn't cause me any displeasure."

"Oh, well that's good!" She smiled up at her happy that at least in her dreams, her father and Kagome had a friendship.

'Oh, so I was pleasurable in her dream was I? Well, we'll have to find out if it's true in real life.' He thought as a lustful smile crept on his lips.

Ssg04: well, that's another hentai chapter!

Posef: Posef is revolted! That was a sick chapter!

Ssg04: well, you're the one who wanted to read it! Plus, I gave you an ear of corn that should have occupied yourself for until after the chapter! Where did it go?

Posef: Posef gave it to the dead people in exchange for Posef's life.

Ssg04: what are they going to do with an ear of corn!?! (Hears laughter coming from background) What the hell is that? (goes to the laughter and sees the dead people playing with it like a Mr. Potato head.) 0.0 okay… well that's all for now, see ya!


	6. Tattoo story of tears

Seshygirl04: So, this story is rounding up to and end... I decided to at least give you guys that. Only a few more chapters and it'll be finnished.

Posef: Oh noes!! What... what'll I do?

Seshygirl04: Help me on my other stories you brat!

Posef: Oh, ok then. :)

Recap:

'Oh, so I was pleasurable in her dream was I? Well, we'll have to find out if it's true in real life.' He thought as a lustful smile crept on his lips.

Now:

After Kagome and Rin finnished bathing and Sesshomaru left from his hiding spot behind a curtain, Kagome and Rin took a walk around the grounds. Kagome loved what the garden workers did to the place. Everything was perfectly trimmed and the colors of the flowers matched so well.

"Wow, Rin never knew there was a waterfall here!" Rin exlaimed as they neared a small water feature within the gardens.

Kagome laughed lightly so that she wouldn't insult the child. "Yes, I have always loved water features. My mother had me put one in the garden of our house when my father died. She said that she needed some change in scenery. She was so sad after my father died, I would have done anything to make her happy again." Kagome trailed off in thought as Rin expectantly stared at her surroget mother.

Kagome realized the child was watching her expectantly, not interrupting or begging for the story that was to follow. She smiled, picked the little girl up and walked her over to the bench next to the small waterfall.

As they sat down she began to explain to Rin, "You know, my parents loved eachother so much. My father was the type to come home early every once in a while to surprise his little girl." As she said this, Kagome pointed to herself and her eyes started to twinge. Her eyesight became a little blurry.

"He never trated us badly, of course he'd yell sometimes, but what else is a father supposed to do? I could tell that having a part of him in a whole seperate body made him so happy. He loved that he could help raise a child and maybe someday that child would be special. Can you imagine having that joy? Just to hold something that you helped to make and have your mate with you? My father sometimes cried when he played with me, just from being so happy. My mother would always laugh and say he was a big teady bear." Kagome's voice broke and Rin shifted next to her. Kagome took Rin into her arms and put her on her lap.

"Sometimes he'd make me angry but I was just a child and didn't know how to appreciate something I'd never had to live without.

"One day, he took me out hiking with him. We left my mother and little brother home. At the time, my little brother was only 2 years old." Kagome found it was getting easier to speak now. She felt like she was just relating a tale that was completely irrelevant to her. "We looked in this cave that was off of the trail, but I wanted to see the creepy crawlies that lived there. My father brought me in the cave, but he didn't see the sign outside that said it contained government tested bats. The people who ran the country at the time had been doing something to the bat population in my area. They made the bats angry and the bats craved human... human... fl..."

Kagome couldn't say what the bats craved but Rin whiped some tears away from Kagome's cheek and nodded as though she understood. Kagome couldn't imagine how a child could understand, but went on anyway, "And so when the bats attacked, he threw his coat over me and told me to get out. I waited for him outside of the cave but he never came out.

"My mom says that when she called the police, the people who protect ordinary people like me and you," Kagome clarified so the girl would understand. "She called the police and when they found me, I was laying down, asleep, outside of the cave. Apparently I'd been there for hours but my mother just thought my father took me out for icecream after the hike." Kagome started feeling a more powerful wave of tears behind her eyes and sighed, knowing they'd come full force in a few minutes.

Rin was crying and Kagome looked down with tears running down her face she didn't even know were there. Rin had her face in her hands and Kagome pulled them away, telling the girl to try to breath in and out normally. Rin tried and she calmed down some. Kagome's own tears were turning cold against the night air. She looked up and realized they were out there for more time than she thought.

"Well, I think that we should go inside, Lord Sesshomaru is probably wondering where we were for lunch. It was just 30 minutes ago." Kagome explained to Rin and whiped her tears away. She took the girl up onto her hip and carried the girl through a small door that must lead to a servant's hallway. She went through there and came out in the kitchens.

Kagome told the servants to get them some food and she and Rin walked out in the dining room to wait for the food. Kagome set Rin down on the floor, feeling very tired suddenly.

They found Sesshomaru sitting alone, half finnished with his meal and looking a little grumpy. But, when did Sesshomaru not look grumpy?

Kagome sucked in a breath of air to explain and found it came into her lungs with more force than she expected and somehow this triggered her to start crying again. Feeling so embarassed that she was sobbing in front of Sesshomaru and dissapointed for crying again in front of Rin, Kagome collapsed on the floor. Rin tried to rub Kagome's shoulder comfortingly, but this only made Kagome feel even more sad. She was lying down in a dining room, sobbing with the lord of the mannor in the room and a child comforting her.

She tried not to think of her father or the family she left behind, because face it, she just wasn't going back. She tried not to think of how embarassed she was, but that left nothing in her head she could think of. Her brain ran around and around in circles, trying to think of something and suddenly, just as she saw Sesshomaru bend down to pick her up, she lost conciousness.

Kagome woke up feeling terrible; her head hurt, her eyes were heavy, her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn't even want to know if she could move her arms or legs.

"Rin, tell me what you two were doing out there. Please, try to calm down. Look, don't look at her, look at me. What happened?" She heard Sesshomaru trying to sound encouraging but it was probably only scaring Rin.

Rin gave in a shuddering breath and sniffled a little before she started, "Well, we were just walking around for a while and then she started talking about her father. And... and her father was so nice. He loved her! He loved his family and then the bats got him and the go-feets found her outside of the cave and her mother was so sad and she was crying so hard and then we came inside and then she starting crying really hard again and then she just collapsed! Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so scared. Will she be ok?"

Sesshomaru sighed, but felt that he got as much as he could from Rin right now. "She's going to be fine. She was just stressed and she didn't eat much. She just needs to re-gain some energy." he said, in a very mono-tone voice.

Kagome was grateful that she could pretend to be asleep. But soon she drifted off again and she didn't have to pretend.

Seshygirl04: so... next chapter comming up soon.

Posef: yeah... soon. Hopefully. :)

Seshygirl04: I hope the people who loved reading this are going to read this and NOT KILL ME.

Posef: Yeah, her not dieing is a big part of the creation of the next chapter.

Seshygirl04: so please, try to handle this well and review! 3


End file.
